A Thousand Words
by Kairi21
Summary: Summary: A closer look at the relationship of Anna Kyouyama and her fiancé the day before he had to leave for the second round of the Shaman King tournament. It’s hard enough to try and understand each other even if they live in the same house, what more


Summary: A closer look at the relationship of Anna Kyouyama and her fiancé the day before he had to leave for the second round of the Shaman King tournament. It's hard enough to try and understand each other even if they live in the same house, what more if they were separated by miles and miles of land?

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or any version of the song A Thousand Words from Final Fantasy X-2. They belong to their respective copyright owners.

A/N: What can I say; I love the Anna X Yoh pairing. They are absolutely meant for each other no matter how distant they may seem. I was partially inspired by watching the episode where Yoh had to leave for America to be part of the second round of the Shaman Tournament. I think that would be episode 25: The Journey of the Shaman, or something like that. Anywho, reviews are the best things to feed a starving writer like me so please do leave something behind.

A Thousand Words

By: Kairi21

Yoh Asakura. He was that grinning idiot who lay lazily listening to music in his room. He wasn't worried. He didn't train or search for more information useful for the tournament. He just slacked off, proving loyal to his carefree outlook in life.

"Daijoobu"

"Everything will turn out fine in the end…" he always said.

Anna on the other hand, did nothing out of the ordinary. She just reminded him that he better win… or else. Do you know what he did? He grinned back at her and repeated his famous words. Everything will turn out fine in the end. It's all right.

'I know that you're hiding things

Using gentle words to shelter me

Your words were like a dream

But dreams could never fool me

Not that easily…'

Although the day before departure was still composed of exactly twenty four hours just as other days, it still seemed to last longer than any of the two wanted it to be. Parting was never an easy task after all. It was almost as if the time deliberately slowed to a crawl to increase the pressure building up in the "ice queen's" chest. Sure, on the outside it seemed as if she wasn't bothered. It was almost as if she thought America was just a bus ride away; that she would barely even notice Yoh's absence. However, silent water runs deep.

'I acted so distant then

Didn't say goodbye before you left

But I was listening:

You'll fight your battles far from me

Far too easily…'

Yoh spent that day just as he would any other. With his best friend and his primary spirit at his side, Yoh Asakura stayed out 'till late in the night. Unfortunately, the shaman wasn't aware of the meal prepared for him at home. A timid pink-haired girl and an agitated blonde sat at the table waiting for his return. The meal was starting to get cold but neither one of the girls made a move to start eating.

Finally, after waiting too long, Anna decided to just start eating and forget about anything else planned for this "special night" It didn't show, but she was deeply scarred by the event. She got the idea earlier that day. She had a lot of things planned too. That was one of her weak attempts to get closer to the shaman… and he stood her up. It figured.

"Forget it, he's not coming…" Tamao recalled the words she said.

Tamao had problems of her own. The girl had a slight, if you could call it that, infatuation towards Yoh. He never seemed to catch on though. It was a good thing Anna didn't hold a grudge on her for being attracted to the same person she was. Yes, Tamao knew she liked him; she just had trouble showing it. The pink-haired girl was also hurt by Yoh's disappearing act although she knew she had no right to be as hurt as Anna. After all, they were engaged to each other. She couldn't imagine the problems the Itako had to go through while sorting out her feelings for Yoh.

'Don't worry 'cause I'll come back.

I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door

But still I swore

To hide the pain.

When I turned back the pages'

Anna proceeded to her room without another word and in the sourest mood possible for **The** "ice queen's" reputation. She left Tamao to decide what to do with Yoh's uneaten meal. There was no trace of emotion in her tone when she told Tamao that they should eat ahead. She maintained this angry façade as she climbed the stairs up to her room. Her facial expression rarely softened. Her lips were curved in that perpetual frown that people have come to associate with the mere mention of her name.

She stepped into her room and allowed herself to scan her bare surroundings. Aside from a small bag and the bed neatly folded in the corner, there was nothing to be seen.

"Why should I care if he's leaving tomorrow?" The blonde tried to ease her own anger.

She only allowed her anxiety to show, now that she was alone. She tried vainly to convince herself that she wasn't worried, but no matter how hard she tried, she was still worried.

Anna wasn't afraid Yoh would lose. That didn't seem to be the reason why she had that sinking feeling. The blonde believed completely in her fiancé's abilities. Something else was bothering her. Something that had nothing to do with the Shaman Tournament.

No, this wasn't about whether or not Yoh could be Shaman King. This was about them and their relationship with each other. They were distant from each other as it was. What more if they were separated miles and miles apart?

'Shouting might have been the answer...

What if I'd cried my eyes out, and begged you not to depart?

But now I'm not afraid

To say what's in my heart…'

Then her gaze fell upon the small bag. Inside laid a set of battle uniforms she had made for Yoh. They weren't exactly the latest in the fashion trends but they were light and less constricting than the pants Yoh always wore. At least he's be bringing a part of her with him to America.

'Though a thousand wordss

Have never been spoken

They'll fly to you

I'm sending them to you wherever you are

Suspended on silver wings…'

The girl stood up and picked the small bag off the floor. She crept out of her room and silently walked through the dark hallway to the door of Yoh's room.

It was evidently late judging by the darkness of the night sky seen through the window. Anna didn't know why she wanted to give the bag to him at this time of night when she could just do it the next morning.

It was eerily silent. Even the spirits of the former residents of the house were asleep and nowhere to be found. It was almost like a bad omen. Light spilled out of a small gap between the door and the wall. She slid the door sideways carefully to look inside.

The Shaman lay on his side, comfortably tucked into his futon. From where Anna was standing, he seemed to be sleeping quite peacefully.

'One thousand words

one thousand confessions…'

Though the Itako rarely showed emotions, anger was inevitable. She tossed the bag containing all her hard work forcefully towards the sleeping shaman. She wasn't exactly shouting but her words were filled with wrath all the same. Yoh heard what she said and her words tugged at his heart.

"You come home without us knowing and the first thing you do… is sleep." Her voice trailed off as she turned away after sliding the door shut.

"…Oyasumi…"

That was it, her goodbye. She had no intentions of seeing him off to the airport, nor did she feel like waking up early the next day to say goodbye.

Inside his room, Yoh continued to lie on his side while staring at the wall. He didn't know how much the Itako cared about his leaving for America… until he heard her words moments ago. He was positive that he wouldn't be able to sleep well after that.

'Will cradle you

Making all of the pain you feel seem far away

They'll hold you forever…'

The morning sun's rays greeted Anna by flowing through her window to cast circles of light on the floorboards. She had already folded her futon and positioned it in the corner of the room just as it should be when not in use. The Itako then proceeded out of the room and into the bathroom to freshen up.

The girl's keen senses told her something changed in the tiled room. She noted the bathroom to be one toothbrush short. Only then did the Itako remember about Yoh's trip.

Anna padded down the stairs after washing her face and brushing her teeth. She was met by a nervous-looking, pink-haired girl who paced around while clutching a small item held tight in her hands and pressed close to her chest.

"Umm… Ohayou gozaimasu Anna-san…" Tamao greeted.

"Ohayou." The Itako replied. Her voice was, naturally, devoid of any emotion or worry.

"Where is Yoh?"

Okay, so maybe the Itako changed her mind. She wanted to see him as he took his steps away from the Onsen to leave. Maybe it was temporary… but there still was a possibility that he would be leaving for good. Leaving her…

/And why not/ Anna bitterly thought.

Nothing was stopping him. He had all his things with him and he could always come back to visit Manta. For a brief moment, the Itako realized the possibility that Yoh wouldn't come back again even if he did win the tournament. Wouldn't come back to her…

"He is outside with the others…" The girl timidly replied.

The "Ice Queen" turned and walked out of the house to see Yoh happily chatting with HoroHoro and some others about what America could have in store for them. Yoh always smiled. That fact never changed no matter how much she increased his work load or how many laps and kilometers she made him run with heavy weights.

Anna knew it was in his nature. However, this knowledge did little to ease her suspicions that he was grinning from ear to ear because he could finally be rid of her. This gave her the urge to walk right up to him and slap that smirk right off his face right in front of his friends… but the Itako had a little more restraint than that. She just frowned and stood there glaring at him instead.

Tamao came out and stood next to her, still clutching the small object she clung to when Anna greeted her that morning. Anna knew the girl wanted to give the charm to Yoh. Anna knew of Tamao's feelings towards Yoh, she wasn't dense. At least, not as dense as her fiancé. She just never found it necessary to compete with the girl. Besides, the winner could already be determined from the start. That is, if the engagement survived that long.

"Aren't you going to give that to him?" Anna encouraged the young girl.

Tamao looked at her unsurely before approaching Yoh and holding her palms out to him to present the object. Yoh took the small amulet and thanked Tamao, causing the girl to blush.

"We'll be going now." Yoh smiled at them.

Anna watched as her fiancé walked away with his friends. Manta wanted to come and see them off at the airport. Tamao looked like she was about to cry, in fact, the girl's eyes were glazed over with unshed tears. And all the "ice queen" did was stand there with her arms folded over her chest and with a frown gracing her pink lips.

'The dream isn't over yet

Though I often say I can't forget

I still relive that day

"You've been there with me all the way"

I still hear you say'

Days passed since Yoh left for America. The house had never been more silent and lonely. Still, after the leave of Tamao, the Itako continued to live in the old Inn…alone. Although it didn't show… she hated every minute of it.

Then one day, Manta, dropped by unexpectedly. He really didn't have a reason to be there but his feet dragged him there without him knowing it, almost as if they had a mind of their own. One minute, he was walking home from school and the next; he was standing in front of the old Inn's gate. To add to the oddities of that day, Anna actually asked him to stay. Then he found out why she had been so out of character, there was no one around to boss about. At least that's what the boy thought; the Itako just needed an excuse to gain his companionship without sacrificing her cold façade. She also needed someone to do something about the mess that had accumulated in the house.

… and then the midget suggested getting a phone…

'"Don't you worry 'cause I'll write to you"

I could see you speaking as you look away

But still I swore to hide the doubt

When I turn back the pages

Anger might have been the answer

What if I shook my head and said that I couldn't wait

But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late'

And so Anna consented to get the blasted installment. The phone actually relieved her loneliness for some reason… or was it the small human known as Manta who made her feel better? Those next few days could have strengthened her relationship with the human and the Itako learned to appreciate what it was like to have a friend. She always saw them as freeloaders and a nuisance at first, but then, they make very good stress relievers.

With the serendipity of learning the true value of a friend, came another discovery though less pleasing. When she learned of Hao's connection to the Asakura family, Anna was tasked to train Yoh to be even stronger to win the Shaman Tournament. How could she do that if he was miles away? Simple, she had to follow him there. The girl smirked to herself inwardly, if the baka thought he had gotten rid of her then he had another thing coming to him.

Of course, there was no way Anna Kyouyama would go after him alone. That would send them the wrong message; make them think she couldn't live without him. She refused to admit it, even though it was the truth. At least, out loud, she wouldn't admit it. So, she shrouded herself in the pretense of being lazy and reluctance to spend for a plane ticket. It worked, of course. Now she had an excuse to drag Manta and Tamao along. As a bonus, she didn't need to spend a cent either. Manta graciously "offered" to provide their mode of transportation to America.

On the trip, he complained a lot, but that was to be expected. The Itako just sat by the plane's window to look out at the clouds and the land below.

/I guess we will meet again after all./ The girl silently thanked Kami-sama for that as a small smile formed on her lips. It wasn't the usual evil grin or smirk, it was a real smile; a smile from the heart of a happy girl.

'Cause a thousand words

Call out through the ages

They'll fly to you

Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you

Suspended on silver wings'

Meanwhile, Yoh and his companions were having their own problems. Finding Patch village turned to be harder than anyone thought. They've met Lyserg Diethel who later joined the X-laws. They've fought with many of Hao's followers who attempted to eliminate them from the Shaman Tournament. Among all this, Yoh was certain of one thing; getting to Patch village wasn't going to be a walk in the park.

'Oh a thousand words

One thousand embraces

Will cradle you

Making all of your weary days seem far away

They'll hold you forever

Oh a thousand words

Have never been spoken

They'll fly to you

They'll carry you home and back into my arms

Suspended on silver wings ohhh…'

Then they met Chocolove who, despite his boring jokes, turned out to be a little beneficial to the group. Their destination seemed to get more and more clear and they felt like they were getting closer to some valuable information regarding the location of Patch village.

Yoh, like his teammates, felt homesick and missed the people he left behind terribly. It couldn't be helped, some time has passed and he wasn't able to keep in touch with a certain Itako he realized he couldn't live without. He never showed it on the outside; he knew the others missed home too.

What the Asakura didn't know was the Itako he was thinking of was, in fact, on her way to join him. He didn't know she was thinking of him too. That she was dying to be with him again. Armed with Tamao's skills and Faust VIII's battle strengths, the Itako was inevitably going to deliver that knowledge to her fiancé. Nothing could stop her, not even meeting Hao on the way.

'And a thousand words

Call out through the ages

They'll cradle you

Turning all of the lonely years to only days

They'll hold you forever…'

She finally understood. She wanted to be there, standing right next to him through all of this. After all, that's what wives are for right? She accepted it. She was Anna Kyouyama, the bride of Yoh Asakura. The Queen of the one destined to be the Shaman King.

Owari

A/N Oh yeah! I finally finished writing a YoNa! I'm so happy! But do you know what will make me happier? A review (good or bad who cares?) would deeply be appreciated. I just love this pairing and I hope to write more fics like this in the future. Thanx for reading this minna-san and Meri Kurisumasu and a Happy New Year! 'Til my next update, Jaa!


End file.
